New Girl
by BriggeteOP
Summary: A college girl got chosen at random to be taken under the wing of the heros of Ovewatch. Maybe not the only thing she's under
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two pairs of footsteps walked down the marble hallway of the large base in Gibraltar. One was heavy, yet calm. The other pair were sharp, nervous crashes of boot heels into the floor.

Jack Morrison, better known as Soldier 76, was checking on some documents held by a clipboard as an anonymous character followed behind, obviously panicking in her head. She clung to a blue binder with the letters O.H.A. on it. Overwatch Hero Apprentice.

Jack looked over his shoulder, his visor and mouthpiece off. His older, scared face look back at her.

"So…Olivia Wesley…you're bunking in room 107. Your training schedule will be delivered to your room later today." He gave a quick smile and a slight nod. "Let's after these couple of months you'll be our newest member."

She just gave a nervous smile as her heart pounded against her chest. She was surprised she won the opportunity to be in this position. She was only 19. And this was an extreme leap from being stuck in a stuffy collage in the city 24/7.

Morrison took her down a small hallway, numbered doors on each side. They almost made it to the end, but Morrison stopped suddenly, swinging his arm out to stop her.

Olivia jumped and stepped back. The old soldier pointed to the door to there left. 107, He turned to her, giving her a quick salute. "see you around soldier!" He said in his raspy voice before walking off,

Olivia stood there awkwardly for a moment, starring at the door. It wasn't her very own room. She was bunking with an Overwatch member. Hopefully it was another girl.

She inhaled deeply, pushing out her chest. She opened the door, looking inside. There was a lot of pink and blue, a definite sign of a girl's room. But who's?

A sudden tap hit her shoulder, causing Olivia's heart to stop for a second. She turned around, coming face to face with… a small Korean girl.

There nose tips brushed against each other slightly as Liv's eyes widen. A cute giggle came from the girl. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. "This is my room. just wondering what you were doing peeking in. Also…who are you?"

Olivia looked back in the room for a second. She looked deeper. She had failed to see the posters plastered against the wall. Posters of…her. They were all in Korean, so she couldn't read any of it. But she didn't need to know Korean to know who she was. , the Korean mech warrior and youngest Overwatch member.

Her face went slightly pale as she turned back. She breathed a bit heavier as she handed her a white slip. Her information card. grabbed and read it, not missing any details.

She stopped reading and looked up, a smile across her face. Handing back the slip she placed her hands over her face. "I am so sorry!" she said, still covering her face. She released her head and looked at her.

"They told me you were coming. I sorta…forgot." said with a giggle. Olivia calmed down a bit, still nervous. "sorry I was such a surprise…"

A few minutes later they were both in 's room, The small Korean helping Olivia unpack. "I don't have a second bed for these occasions. But…my current one's big enough for two" she said, looking into her new roommate's bag.

Olivia blushed. Hard. She always had a thing for girls, just never admitted it. So hearing a girl talk about sharing a bed with her got her a bit flustered.

"Oh…O-Ok, .." she said, blushing deeply. The Korean's head slowly peered up at her. " ? Please! Call me Hana!" she said, smiling.

That kinda took Olivia back. Like learning a teachers name. she was used to knowing her as . But she only nodded in response.

They finally got settled after about an hour, the only thing passing the time being mindless conversation. Luckily, Olivia was much more comfortable with her roommate.

sighed in relief as she laid down on her bed. "al that hard work needs to be rewarded!" She said, leaning over, opposite of Olivia.

She reached into a minifridge, grabbing a light green soda with Korean on it. She popped the seal, the can saying something in Korean at her. "you want one?" She asked, looking over

Olivia wasn't very comfortable with trying new foods, especially ones that spoke at you, but something just made her say "Yea, sure."

Suddenly, grabbed another one, looking at it. She nodded, making sure it was a Nano-Cola and threw…the wrong one.

Hana had stupidly made the mistake of throwing the open one, realizing after the fact. Luckily, it all spilled all over her as punishment. She whined out, standing up. "Ugh, damnit! My outfit is ruined!" She yelled out, walking over to her closet. Olivia couldn't help but to laugh. Not a lot, just a cute giggle like Hana's.

grumbled as she searched through her very empty closet. She gasped slightly before turning beet red, looking over at Olivia. "Alright…it's the only thing I have to wear…please don't laugh!" She cried out.

Olivia looked at her, obviously confused. "I…Sure…" shwe said, wondering what she was talking about. Hana nodded and walked into her closet.

After about five minutes the door opened as Hana stepped out in her Black Cat skin, blonde hair and all. They both blushed hard as they locked eyes with each other.

Olivia smiled slightly. "you look…cute…" she said, giggling nervously. Hana's eyes widened before looking away from Olivia, hiding her deep blush. "Psshh…stop! You're just saying that!"

Olivia stepped closer, there bodies close. She put a hand on Hana's shoulder, causing her to look up at Olivia. "No really…you are!"

Hana's head rose, allowing Olivia to push some hair out of her face. There hearts fluttered as they locked eyes, both lost in each other's souls. They both suddenly closed them softly as they leaned into each other slowly, there lips prepared for a kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing the girls eyes to shoot open. They looked at each other and smiled, a red blush painted on both of the girls faces.

Olivia straightened up, turning around to get the door. There was a soldier in white and blue holding a envelope. "Olivia Wesley? Your training schedule!" Olivia nodded and took it, closing the door.

Hana was sitting on the bed, looking over at Olivia. "You got your training schedule? Who'd you get for tank training?" she said excitedly, pulling Olivia down to the bed.

Olivia giggled. "Alright Hana! Calm down! I'm looking now!" She opened the envelope to a schedule like so:

Monday: Tank Training w/ Hana " " Song

Tuesday: Healing Training w/ Angela "Mercy" Zeigler

Wednesday: Shooting Training w/ Lena "Tracer" Oxton

Thursday: Shield Training w/ Brigette Lindholm

Friday: Explosive Training w/ Fareeha "Pharah" Amari

Saturday: Break day

Sunday: Break day

Hana squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around Olivia, nuzzling her head into her neck. "Looks like you got all girls. Lucky!" she said, looking up at Olivia.

Olivia looked bac, there eyes locking once more. They closed there yes again and leaned in, there lips finally making contact as fireworks went off in there heads.

They kissed for a bit, slowly laying back in the bed. 's hands ran up and down Olivia's arms and waist as Olivia's hands ran through Hana's hair. She broke the kiss finally as they breathed hot, passionate breathes.

Olivia looked up at . "Wait…you're not jealous that I'm gonna be with girls like everyday?" Hana laughed cutely. "I don't care who or what you hook up with, just as long as I'm your Number 1!" she said, laying on top of Olivia. They slowly fell asleep atop each other.

 **Hey Guys! This is my first roleplay!**

 **Don't worry, there's gonna be much more heat in the future, and not just with !**

 **Thanks for reading! - your Author**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. She felt an odd pressure against her body. She looked forward, seeing the face of a very peacefully sleeping Hana Song.

Suddenly, the memories of last night came back. How they kissed for a while. It brought a smile to her face. She looked over at the clock. 8:00 a.m. That's pretty early. Olivia shrugged it off though.

She grasped the shoulder of Hana softly and shook her lightly. "Hana…Wake up…its morning…" Olivia said drowsily. Slowly, Hana's eyes opened to look at Olivia, a smile creeping across her face.

Hana slid off Olivia and got out of bed, stretching. Soon followed by Olivia. Before anyone could do anything else, there was a knock at the door.

Hana perked up, walking to the door. It was one of those soldiers again holding a basket full of clothes. He just handed it to and walked off.

Hana smiled. "Finally! My laundry!" she squealed before starting o strip. Olivia gasped, turning bright red and looking away. "Sorry!" she yelled, getting redder.

giggled and walked over to Olivia, pulling her head to face her. She was topless and braless, her C-cup breasts out freely. Olivia blushed and smiled before giving her a kiss on the lips before getting undressed herself.

was in a grey sweatshirt and pink yoga pants while Olivia wore a band tshirt and jeans. Hey both stretched simultaneously before heading downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The place was packed, most seats taken up by officers and soldiers in standard blue uniform. Hana grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to two long, grey tables where the rest of the heroes sat. The men and women preferred to sit separately

sat before pulling down Olivia, forcefully motioning her to sit. She gulped slightly and sat down, looking across as a multitude of her idles sat before her, talking and eating.

It was quiet for a bit, no one really noticing her besides Hana. Until one voice decided to speak out. "You're new here, ya?" asked the girl in front of her. Olivia looked up to see the swiss beauty Mercy, or Angela, starring at her. All she could do is nod.

"Well then, welcome. This building, and the people who live inside, are confusing so don't be afraid to ask for help. Room 112." She said with a cute smile and a giggle before going back to talking with the girl next to her, Lena Oxton. Yet another idle of hers

Hana giggled. "You haven't been here a whole day and you're on Angela's good side. Congrats, newbie!" she said before kissing her cheek.

Olivia blushed and put her hand on the kiss spot. Her heart fluttered as she practically melted, leaning her head against Hana's shoulder.

Hana kissed her head softly, getting the attention of Angela. She looked for a bit, then smiled warmly. "Hana…I had no idea you swung that way! But…I'm glad your happy."

They both smiled before nodding thankfully before looking at each other. Suddenly, both of there stomachs rumbled semi-simultaneously. Olivia shot up and held her belly. "I'm hungry! Lets get something to eat!" she whined cutely, looking at Hana, who just nodded in agreement and got up.

Olivia followed, smiling happily as they walk over to the breakfast buffet. They both stacked there plates high with whatever looked good, which was pretty much everything, and walking back to the table.

After about 15 minutes off no conversation, just the sound of forks hitting plates and food being happily eaten, the couple finished, Olivia sighing in relief before Hana stood up/

Olivia was a bit confused before she realized everyone else was already leaving. Hana looked back and smiled. "Cmon. lets go back to the room." Olivia nodded, standing up and standing next to her lover

They slowly walked to 's room before walking in. Olivia stepped in soon after Hana before she pressed her body against Olivia's, kissing her all over

Olivia drew a shaky gasp. "Hana…Why like this all of a sud-" Her sentence was cut off by Hana's lips against hers.

They slipped into a deep kiss, Olivia wrapping her arms around her lover as the stumbled sloppily over to the bed. Suddenly, turned Olivia around and laid her on the bed on her back.

Olivia watched intently as Hana slowly stripped for her, slowly pulling off her shirt, then unclipping her bra. She slowly danced around as she slowly pulled off her pants, leaving in tight, little panties.

Hana smirked before wiggling her butt at Olivia "Wanna do the honors?" Olivia blushed deeply before walking over to Hana. She slowly pulled down her panties until they hit the ground.

Hana smirked before grabbing Olivias shirt and tugging on it. "C'mon! Now you!" Hana said before laying on the bed, looking up at her. Olivia blushed and slowly undressed, shoving off her fat ass and nice C-cup breasts.

Hana nearly drooled before Olivia hopped on her, kissing her neck deeply. She moaned softly as her hands trailed down Olivia's body before she had a hand on Olivia's womanhood, causing her to shiver.

Slowly, Hana rubbed it. Olivia moaned and shook slightly, biting her lip as she licked up Olivia's collarbone.

Hana slipped off Olivia, leaving her confused and very horny. She looked up to see Hana slowly lean her face into

Hana slowly licked Olivia's hairless pussy, making her moan loudly before covering her mouth with a pillow. Olivia put one hand on Hana's head, stroking her hair as the other one massaged her own tit.

The heat was intense between them, so intense that neither of them heard the knock on the door. "Hana, love? Its Oxton. Can I come in?" she said.

They both froze, looking over at the door. Hana took her mouth off of Olivia before throwing a blanket over her. "uh…Ya Lena. Just give me five minutes. Im getting changed!"

She scurried into the closet and quickly got dressed, walking out in her costume.

Hey guys! That's it for today, so keep an eye on my next chapter!


End file.
